


Unfinished Business

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Arthurian, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the merlin100 challenge, it had to start with the sentence - </p>
<p>What he had been given seemed more than enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: If you don’t know how the Arthurian Legend ends.  
> Disclaimer: This version of the Arthurian legend belongs to the BBC and Shine

What he had been given seemed more than enough.

Arthur scoffed to himself; then he stopped because it hurt.

He sat alone, cradling his son’s body and wondering how everything had come down to this.

“Is he still moping?” Morgana rolled her eyes.

“You always were a selfish, insufferable-”

“-prat,” Merlin finished.

Merlin leant on his staff and surveyed the scene with disapproval.

“Well, this is a fine mess.”

Merlin and Morgana propped the king up on either side and scolded him comfortingly as he limped off the battlefield.

“Get moving Arthur, we’ve things to do. It’s not over yet.”


End file.
